Quand les Anges tombent
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: [D'espairsRay x Dir en Grey x Vidoll][OS][FINI] Jui est amoureux mais possessif. Toshiya ne fait plus attention à lui, et semble lui cacher quelque chose d'assez important pour que Jui soit décidé à le garder à n'importe quel prix... Fusse t il la mort.


**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Titre** _Quand les Anges tombent __**(1)**_  
**Disclaimer** On m'entendra jamais dire que Toshiya est à moi XXD Quoi que pour Tsukasa... x SBLAAF x Ouais bon j'ai compris u.u'  
**Base :** Zut hein, look at the pairing !  
**Pairing** Toshiya / Jui – Toshiya / Karyu – Toshiya / Tsukasa ; rien que ça ! XD  
**Genre** AU / Yaoi lemon / Romance / Death fic X3

* * *

_Ne, Totchi... _

_Te rappelles-tu du jour où l'on s'est rencontrés... ? _

_Je suis de ce genre de personne qui croit au destin. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était écrit, que j'aurai inévitablement fait ta connaissance. _

_Nos destins étaient liés... _

_Tu as poussé la porte de la boutique, j'ai à peine levé les yeux pour te saluer. Non, en fait je ne t'ai pas regardé du tout, au début. Tu t'es approché de moi et nos yeux se sont croisés... Ton sourire et ton regard reflétaient entièrement l'espièglerie. Ton visage paraissait presque animé par quelque chose d'enfantin, une sorte d'insouciance et d'innocence. Mais la mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur ton œil droit venait rompre cette impression de douce fragilité, par l'enivrante sensualité qu'ajoutait de surcroît ta démarche féline et désinvolte... Oh, Totchi, je crois que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi... _

_Qu'avais-je pour te plaire ?..._

_Mes gestes étaient maladroits, j'étais comme une poupée de chiffon posée sur une chaise toute la journée, à regarder les clientes passer et repasser, toutes aussi hypocrites dans leurs manières hautaines et factices, mais toi... Que venais-tu réellement faire dans un magasin pareil ? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais la mode, les beaux vêtements, et que tu te complaisais à faire ressortir ton côté féminin..._

_Bel androgyne..._

_Mon premier émoi estompé, je te demandais d'une voix tremblante ce que je pouvais faire pour toi... Kami-sama que tu étais beau à cet instant où tu t'es penché vers moi et que tu m'as murmuré ce « tellement de choses » qui est resté dans ma tête les jours qui suivirent, si longs et si fades sans toi... _

_Je scrutais la vitrine qui donnait sur la rue, espérant chaque seconde que tu réapparaîtrais... Pendant une semaine tu n'es pas venu... J'ai sombré dans la tristesse, envahi de lassitude et d'ombres... Allais-je te revoir ?..._

_J'avais perdu tout espoir. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir souri avant, timidement, presque gêné d'être amusé, mais j'avais à présent l'impression que cela faisait des années que tu m'étais apparu, et que si j'avais su ce qu'était qu'éprouver de l'attention pour quelque chose, tout c'était envolé depuis ce moment. Sans toi, plus rien de drôle ni de beau ne pouvait susciter ni mon amusement ni mon admiration... J'étais cloîtré dans le mutisme et l'indifférence. J'avais vu un ange, et rien n'était comparable à toi..._

_Lorsque, par une soirée comme les autres, je constatais une nouvelle fois ce grand vide en moi, les yeux mollement fixés sur le sol à mes pieds, je relevais par hasard la tête pour voir combien de personnes restaient encore dans le magasin, je t'aperçus, là, à seulement quelques mètres de moi, et ton regard semblait me demander pardon... Je retenais mon souffle, me demandant qui de nous deux ferait le premier pas... _

_Une vendeuse s'approcha de toi, cliquetant dans son attirail de quincaillerie, et tu esquissas un sourire en reportant tes yeux sur moi. « Votre collègue s'occupe déjà de moi... » Mon cœur a bondit. Elle s'est retournée vers moi en haussant un sourcil, voyant bien que je ne m'étais pas encore attelé à la tâche, et je me levais précipitamment en bafouillant, cherchant une vaine excuse à mon retard. Sous son regard cinglant, je te fis signe de me suivre, et t'entraînais inconsciemment vers les cabines d'essayage. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, si ce n'était te distraire pour éloigner tout soupçon... Mais tu t'amusais de la situation, du rouge sur mes joues, de la moiteur de mes mains... Ton petit sourire était tellement tentant... Reprenant mes esprits, je demandais d'une voix mal assurée ce que ce tu voulais, et tes yeux se figèrent dans les miens pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité... Tout autour de nous avait disparu... Tes lèvres si désirables s'étaient lentement mises à bouger, formant dans un murmure le « Toi » de l'envoûtement... _

_Ma respiration s'accéléra d'elle-même. Je devais avoir l'air tellement perdu que tu me pris en pitié et décida de me guider jusqu'à toi. Tu fis un pas dans ma direction et tes mains se posèrent sur mes hanches pour me faire reculer. Tous les deux nous sommes entrés dans cette cabine sans nous lâcher du regard, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. D'un mouvement souple et silencieux, tu as refermé la porte, et je me suis adossé au mur pour me soutenir, sentant vaguement mes jambes faiblir sous moi. Je ne voulais pas me montrer comme ça, aussi lâche, mais en ta présence je me sentais étonnement troublé et en même temps envahi par un étrange sentiment de bien-être._

_Tes doigts se sont posés sur ma taille et ton visage s'est approché du mien... Tes lèvres ont frôlé les miennes, les faisant frissonner d'envie, tandis que je tentais maladroitement de les capturer. Mais tu fis durer ce moment, savourant la frustration que manifestait mon corps contre le tien, avant qu'enfin tu te décides à me laisser t'embrasser... Nos deux langues qui lentement se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, dansèrent ensemble... Et tes cheveux qui glissaient sur mon visage... Je me souviens encore de la douce fièvre qui s'est brusquement emparée de nous, de la méticuleuse patience dont nous avons fait preuve lorsque nous nous sommes mutuellement débarrassés de nos vêtements... Je sens encore les frissonnements que tes caresses faisaient courir sur ma peau, la bouffée de chaleur qui est brusquement montée en moi lorsque tu as frotté ton genou entre mes cuisses... J'avais envie de toi, tellement envie de toi, que je n'étais même plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Mon regard ne se lassait pas d'admirer les courbes de ton corps, de tes abdos finement dessinés, de la peau dorée qui glissaient sous tes mouvements... Et tes yeux... Ces yeux si noirs, si profonds... Une envie de m'abandonner à toi... J'avais envie de vivre, et tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'animer... _

_Lorsque je t'ai senti t'éloigner de moi, j'ai paniqué intérieurement. Mais tu avais du le sentir, car à ton sourire s'ensuivit un long baiser ardent auquel j'eus peine à te laisser t'arracher, pour peu après sentir mon pantalon glisser sur mes jambes... _

_C'était la première fois, Totchi... Tu étais ma première fois... Je n'avais jamais ni connu d'homme ni de femme dans ma vie... Jamais je n'avais aimé, jamais ce sentiment aussi fort ne m'avait étreint... Crois-tu toujours que tu ne m'étais pas destiné ? _

_Je t'ai laissé m'entraîner doucement dans un univers de sensations délicieuses et nouvelles. J'étais bien, tellement bien comme ça... Ta bouche m'a donné un plaisir tellement grand et tellement soudain que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Mes jambes ont cédées sous moi, et tu t'es vivement relevé pour me soutenir et m'embrasser pour m'empêcher d'alerter les gens par mon cri d'extase. Mais je voyais, à travers le voile qui tombait sur mes yeux, je voyais dans ton regard quelque chose de puissant, et de terrible, quelque chose comme un désir passionné et incontrôlable, mais doux et tendre à la fois... _

_Ma jambe s'est retrouvée d'elle-même entourant ton bassin, tandis que toi aussi tu perdais le bas de tes vêtements. Nous étions complètement nus l'un contre l'autre, offerts et presque innocents. J'ai su que tu avais l'habitude mais étonnement cela ne m'a pas inquiété. Tu saurais comment faire... _

_Ta main a trouvé la mienne contre le mur, et leurs doigts se sont enlacés, tandis que l'autre remontait le long de ma cuisse pour s'arrêter sur le haut de la fesse, et que tes hanches s'approchaient lentement des miennes... D'un mouvement vif mais sans brusquerie tu m'as pénétré..._

_Mais les mots sont inutiles, si vains, si vides... Comment décrire le paradis ? Tu étais en moi, tu faisais parti de moi... J'étais heureux, épanoui, libéré... J'avais envie de goûter à ta vie, et tu me l'offrais, sans rien demander d'autre que mes douloureux premiers sentiments... _

_Mes mains dans tes cheveux et tes lèvres contre les miennes, j'ai enfin connu ma première vraie naissance, celle d'un homme et non d'un enfant ; j'ai aimé tous tes va et viens, tous tes gémissements contre mon oreille, aimé jusqu'aux ongles que tu enfonçais inconsciemment dans ma peau, et même si j'ai eu mal au début, même si je me suis tendu et crispé, tu étais là pour me rassurer, tes paroles m'ont même fait apprécier cette douleur..._

_J'avais envie de pleurer de joie, mais je ne voulais pas devant toi, parce que tu avais déjà connu ça, et tu aurais été surpris de me voir fondre en larmes dans tes bras alors que j'étais merveilleusement heureux... _

_J'ai resserré mon étreinte autour de tes hanches et joins mes gémissements aux tiens, et nous avons oublié où nous étions, oublié nos passés, oublié le monde dans lequel nous vivions... Nous n'étions plus qu'un, comme les deux morceaux d'un puzzle qu'on avait depuis trop longtemps séparés _**(2)**_... Les retrouvailles étaient douloureuses mais tellement belles... J'ai connu ma première fois dans tes bras, je ne pensais pas, cet instant là, connaître un jour un autre homme que toi. Tu étais le seul à mes yeux, tu ne pouvais qu'être le seul !_

_Lorsque nous nous sommes laissés tomber sur le sol de la cabine, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et mes membres me paraissaient lourds et faits de coton. Tu étais assis à côté de moi... Tu étais si beau les yeux clos, le visage légèrement rouge, ta poitrine se soulevant au rythme de tes respirations saccadés... Je t'aimais, Totchi j'aurai voulu te le dire sur l'instant... Mais je me sentais insignifiant tout à coup... Qui me disait que tu voudrais continuer avec moi ? Entendais-tu par « pleins de choses » un simple plaisir éphémère...? _

_J'avançais la main pour la poser en tremblant sur ton bras fin, et tu ouvris les yeux, comme un enfant que l'on tire du sommeil. Ton regard se planta à nouveau dans le mien, intense et vivant, et je rougis sous cette attention soutenue. Honteusement, j'attrapais mes vêtements et te tournais le dos pour me rhabiller. Puis j'hésitais à me retourner. Une main chaude se posa sur ma hanche, ta tête se glissa dans mon cou, embrassant ma nuque au passage, et tes bras se nouèrent sur mon ventre. Je ne voulais plus te quitter. _

_Je n'eus pas un seul regard pour les yeux exorbités des clientes et des vendeuses. Tout m'était égal. Avaient-elles tout entendu ou étais-ce le fait que je sortais en même temps de la cabine que toi ? Toujours est-il que ton sourire narquois me donna du courage, et je m'avançais à ta suite vers la sortie du magasin, n'entendant que mon souffle et nul autre bruit extérieur. Je nous revois encore, silencieux au bout de la rue, toi tourné vers mon menton baissé que tu as relevé d'un doigt. « Ton nom, c'est Jui, ne ? » Ma gorge était nouée. Comment connaissais-tu mon nom ? J'acquiesçais faiblement et tu soupiras en prenant ma main dans la tienne. « Jui, voudrais-tu... » J'haussais un sourcil, surpris. Tu étais gêné, tu balbutiais... Comment étais-ce possible ? Tu cherchais tes mots, te raclais la gorge, cherchais un moyen de dire les choses... « Voudrais-tu dormir... chez moi ce soir ?... » Comment pouvais-tu croire que je pouvais dire non ? Je me jetais dans tes bras, éperdu, amoureux, et mouillais ta joue de larmes. Oui je le voulais, je te voulais, maintenant et encore, encore, encore... Oui Totchi, je voulais de toi, je voulais une histoire, je voulais qu'on s'aime encore, une fois, deux fois, tellement de fois ! Je voulais partager ta vie, tes peines, tes joies... _

_Totchi, je t'aimais... _

**OoO**

Jui ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire au salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils. Tout était trop sombre. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple et s'avança prudemment vers la fenêtre aux volets fermés desquels perçait une fente de lumière. Celle-ci lui irrita l'œil lorsqu'il trébucha en avant, butant sur une masse indistincte sur le sol à ses pieds. Il jura doucement et reprit son avancée périlleuse. Ses mains rencontrèrent le métal froid de la poignée de la fenêtre ; il l'ouvrit en grand et poussa les deux battants devant lui. Il cligna des yeux tandis que le soleil inondait la pièce de sa chaleur.

- Toshiya-kun ! Il est déjà neuf heures !

Il s'accouda au rebord et regarda pensivement les passants qui se bousculaient déjà dans la rue, au bas du bâtiment, minuscules bonshommes de chair qui s'affairaient à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour ne pas risquer de se faire renvoyer par un beau matin de printemps.

Il s'aperçut tout à coup qu'il n'avait toujours pas entendu ce grognement caractéristique de son amant mal réveillé se traînant avec lourdeur avant de venir s'écrouler devant son bol de riz. En soupirant, il sortit de sa rêverie et traversa le salon, s'arrêtant dans le couloir sur le pas de leur chambre, écoutant si quelque bruit lui parvenait.

- Totchi ?

Il poussa la porte et pesta bruyamment.

- Allons, lève-toi ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il n'est plus temps de dormir !

Une exclamation étouffée s'éleva du tas de couvertures.

- Encore un peu...

- Nani ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sagement sur le matelas où gisaient les draps défaits et froissés et préféra ne rien ajouter. Au bout de quelques minutes, une tête brune émergea, dévisageant le visage résigné de Jui qui posa sur lui un regard neutre.

- T'insistes pas plus que ça ?

- Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je ne peux pas te forcer...

Toshiya laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et se renversa en arrière, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

- Aaaaah c'est bon je me lève !

Il roula sur le côté et sortit pesamment du lit, ramassant un à un ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Jui tourna la tête au moment où il se baissait et rougit sous la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il détourna les yeux, le quotidien sentiment de ne pas être digne d'un si beau corps l'étreignant furtivement.

- Tu sais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit indispensable de jouer les mères poules comme ça chaque matin.

- Mais... Sinon tu ne te réveilles pas !

- Aaah... Je comprends que tu te soucies de moi, mais là... ça devient carrément de la surprotection !

- Je ne cherche pas à t'étouffer... Je veux juste...

- Oui, dis-moi, que cherches-tu à faire ? Je ne comprends pas bien ta manœuvre... De quoi as-tu peur ? S'il n'y avait que ça encore ! Mais tes appels incessants au restaurant, juste pour me demander si tout va bien...

- D'ailleurs où étais-tu hier soir ? Je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre... le coupa Jui, brutalement.

- Je euh...

Pris au dépourvu, Toshiya mit un temps avant de répondre.

- Je suis allé boire un verre avec Karyu-san...

- Karyu-san ! s'exclama Jui dans un petit cri suraigu. Ah je vois ! Tu passes bien du temps avec lui, en ce moment !

- Yamero, onegai ! C'est juste mon patron ! Ne te fais pas des idées comme ça ! J'apprécie sa compagnie, mais ça s'arrête là !

Le blond se leva brusquement et serra les poings, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Satsuki !... **(3)**

- Nani ? demanda le brun en penchant la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir son visage.

Mais Jui resta obstinément dans la même position, contenant la rage qui menaçait de s'extérioriser et de tout dévaster.

- Va t'en maintenant, prononça-t-il d'une voix froide qui hachait les mots. Va t'en.

Toshiya le dévisagea sans mot dire, puis ramassa d'un même geste sa veste et son tee-shirt et traversa la chambre d'un pas nerveux. Soudain il se stoppa, s'apprêtant à franchir le pas de la porte.

- Je ne serais pas de retour très tôt ce soir... Une réservation massive pour un mariage... On doit être présents jusqu'au bout.

Il fit une pause, cherchant à donner encore plus de poids et d'importance à ses mots.

- Si tu sors n'oublie pas de fermer toutes les fenêtres. Malgré qu'on soit au printemps nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de la pluie.

Sa voix se fit plus douce, et Jui du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'élancer et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne m'en veux pas...

Mais le blond ne laissa rien transparaître dans son attitude qui puisse lui faire croire qu'il avait entendu. Toshiya haussa les épaules et quitta l'appartement sans que la porte ne claque.

Jui resta longuement dans son immobilité tremblante après que son amant soit parti. Enfin, une larme roula sur sa joue et sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot. _Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ?... Est-ce parce que je suis trop maladroit ?... Gomen ne... Honto ni gomen ne... _Mais la colère était à présent davantage maîtresse de ses sentiments que le désespoir. Pendant un instant, la folie sembla luire dans ses yeux. _Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter, Toshiya. Ne tente rien de la sorte... Je te garderais toujours auprès de moi, toujours... _Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le vide, comme atteints de la rigidité cadavérique. Il déglutit, et chercha à retrouver son calme. _Allons, il n'a aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs... _Mais alors pourquoi faisait-il aussi peu attention à ses sentiments depuis quelque temps ? Rentrait-il réellement tard le soir à cause de son travail ? _Toshiya-kun, tu me caches des choses... _Il se laissa choir sur le lit et ressenti l'irrépressible envie d'enfouir son visage dans le coussin, s'enivrant de l'odeur encore présente du brun sur le tissu. Les yeux mi-clos, il fixait d'un air absent le reste du lit défait, sa place, à côté de lui. Il se blottit dans les draps, revoyant dans sa tête les si belles images de leur première rencontre, de leur premier baiser, de leur première union... _Toshiya... _Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il ferma doucement les paupières, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Dans ses rêves, toujours les mêmes depuis quelques temps, Toshiya et lui étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste le chant du vent et le murmure lointain de la ville. Chaque fois qu'il vivait ce moment, il se sentait soudainement étonnement bien... Toshiya lui prenait la main et lui murmurait, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'il serait avec lui pour toujours... Que jamais son cœur n'appartiendrait à un autre... _Jamais... _

**OoO**

Toshiya releva la tête et secoua le cocktail qu'il venait de préparer sans y faire vraiment attention. Il y avait du monde attablé, et ses collègues couraient dans les allées, les bras chargés de plats garnis et travaillés ou vides, le visage légèrement teinté de sueur, étouffant dans les uniformes serrés. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail, ignorant l'agitation ambiante, le bruit des voix et du cliquetis des baguettes. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Son regard parcourut l'assemblée, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'œil vaguement inquiet. Une main se posa sur sa taille et il sursauta en esquissant un geste pour se retourner, manquant de faire tomber son shaker. Mais l'individu derrière lui l'empêcha de bouger.

- Tu n'es pas concentré, ce soir... A qui tu penses ? murmura Karyu de sa voix profonde et sensuelle, sa bouche collée tout contre son oreille.

Toshiya serra son outil de travail contre lui pour contrôler ses émotions.

- Je... Je comptais le nombre de tables remplies...

Karyu glissa un doigt le long de la joue de Toshiya et rapprocha avec provocation son bassin de ses reins. Son souffle chaud courut sur sa nuque et il déglutit avec peine.

- Menteur.

Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa un peu aller en arrière contre lui.

- T'as réglé cette histoire avec ta copine ? demanda brutalement Karyu en ricanant.

Toshiya se redressa et rougit, un peu honteux.

- Il ne soupçonne rien, ne t'en fais pas...

- Bien alors... On se voit toujours ce soir ?

- Bien sûr !

- Quelle enthousiasme... Seras-tu fougueux, mon bel étalon ?

Il posa les lèvres dans son cou et Toshiya se troubla en regardant craintivement autour de lui si personne ne pouvait surprendre son geste.

- On pourrait nous voir...

- Et ? Tu as peur ?

- Moi ? Non mais... Toi, ta réputation, tout ça...

Karyu éclata de rire en se détachant de lui.

- Crois-tu que personne ne sait que j'attire les plus belles créatures dans mon lit ? Pourquoi craindrais-je de me faire surprendre avec un de mes sublimes chiens de race ?

Il frôla légèrement ses fesses de la main et lui lança un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner vers les cuisines. Toshiya le regarda partir d'un œil inexpressif. _Un chien..._ Il secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit de pensées trop encombrantes et concentra son attention sur la reprise de son activité sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**OoO**

Le restaurant se vidait peu à peu, et le brun sentait monter la tension d'un cran. A cette heure de la soirée, la chaleur dans l'habitacle était pratiquement aussi insupportable pour lui que les incessantes allées et venues de Karyu, qui faisait mine de vérifier la bonne marche de son commerce, mais jetait des petits regards à son subalterne qui arrivait très bien à en distinguer les sous-entendus. Enfin, les derniers clients poussèrent la porte et Toshiya s'essuya rapidement les mains en se hâtant d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires prévus pour le personnel. Il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Karyu n'engageait que des hommes, qui plus est tous portés vers le sexe masculin. Il n'était pas la première victime tentée par ses airs maniérées de séducteur...

Il ignora les regards appuyés de ses homologues, qui ne se privaient pas de le détailler avec dans le regard cette évidence que leurs pensées n'étaient pas du tout innocentes. Il s'habilla en vitesse puis jeta son sac sur l'épaule et leur fit un petit signe avant de sortir respirer l'air frais de la nuit, apaisant la chaleur cuisante de ses joues. Comme plusieurs soirs par semaine, il remonta la rue sur laquelle donnait la sortie arrière du restaurant, et attendit que la voiture rouge de son patron s'arrête à ses côtés pour le laisser monter. La suite... Le love hôtel. Bien souvent, ils allaient au même établissement, et puis soudainement, Karyu décidait de changer, puis revenait à celui-là sans expliquer la raison de son brusque fantasque. L'habitude n'était pas au registre de ses préférences.

Toshiya tourna la tête vers la gauche et aperçu le regard brillant à travers le pare-brise en même temps que la tâche carmin se découpant dans la nuit. Il posa la main sur la poignée et soupira, habitué à ce genre de remords qui l'assaillaient toujours avant son entrée dans le love hôtel. Tout allait pourtant facilement après...

- Encore en train de rêver ?

- Nani ? Ah... Ano... Je pensais juste à...

- A ta copine ? C'est quoi son petit nom ?

Aussitôt, Toshiya se raidit, et crispa nerveusement son poing sur son pantalon en cuir. Depuis quand s'interessait-il à sa vie ? _Ce n'est pas prévu dans le contrat... _Ils n'étaient pas sensés se mêler l'un l'autre de leur vie personnelle. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une affaire de chair. Rien d'autre... Il réfléchit rapidement pour trouver un autre nom à lui donner, mais à cours d'imagination, il finit par lâcher inconsciemment :

- Jui...

Il sentit son interlocuteur réagir presque aussitôt. Karyu posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, profitant du feu rouge pour la faire dangereusement remonter jusqu'à la hauteur de son aine. _Ne surtout pas regarder son visage, ne surtout pas le regarder..._

- Oh... Mais je comprends mieux ta prédisposition maintenant...

Toshiya frissonna et laissa son regard fuir par la fenêtre, calmant son agitation en fixant d'un air absorbé les reflets des lumières de la ville sur la chaussée mouillée avant de se sentir légèrement soulagé à la vue de l'enseigne rose clignotante de leur destination qui apparut enfin. La culpabilité se volatilisa elle aussi alors qu'il mettait le pied dehors, à nouveau assailli par les senteurs feutrées de la nuit. Etrange comme, pris dans la passion de l'acte, il n'avait pas une seule pensée envers Jui.

**OoO**

Le plancher grinça, la porte s'ouvrit, et Jui vit une ombre se glisser dans la chambre, se baissant pour poser quelque chose sur le sol avant de parcourir sans bruit les quelques mètres séparant la porte de la salle de bain. La lumière s'alluma derrière la petite vitre flouée et le blond se retourna pour s'y mettre à dos. Il n'avait pas trouvé une seule minute de sommeil depuis qu'il était couché. Le corps qui aurait normalement du se trouver à ses côtés lui avait manqué... Ses sentiments étaient assez perturbés, il ne savait pas s'il devait croire ou non à l'histoire de Toshiya. Il travaillait de plus en plus tard le soir, maintenant, et Jui soupçonnait réellement qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Il entendit le petit cliquetis de l'interrupteur, puis le matelas s'affaissa, et les draps furent tirés de l'autre côté du lit. Il y eut un soupir, et Jui ferma les yeux, en proie à un cruel dilemme. D'un côté, il voulait se retourner et lui demander de bonnes explications, pour être bien sûr qu'il ne lui mentait pas, de l'autre, il voulait aller se lover dans ses bras, sans dire un mot, caresser sa peau douce, embrasser ses lèvres charnues... Ou il pouvait toujours rester là, immobile, à faire semblant de dormir. Peut-être était-ce de trois maux le moindre... Mais à l'idée qu'il pouvait trouver un peu de réconfort contre lui s'il mettait ses doutes de côté, il se rongea quelques instants avant de changer de position, venant effleurer la joue de son amant du bout des lèvres.

- Tu ne dors pas ? remarqua Toshiya d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je t'attendais...

Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, épousant ses formes, le faisant frissonner à leur contact sur les deux petits boutons de chair bruns qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité, et continuèrent leur descente jusqu'au ventre plat tandis que sa bouche déposait des baisers brûlants dans son cou. Il s'apprêta à poursuivre son exploration entre ses cuisses, mais la main de Toshiya le stoppa fermement.

- Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué.

Il se retourna sur le côté en laissant un Jui pantelant stupéfait de la situation. _Il m'a repoussé..._ Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur et se recoucha aux côtés de son compagnon, le regard rivé sur l'arrondi de son dos, et se risqua, d'une main tremblante, à le caresser. Son propriétaire ne bougea pas, ne se retourna pas pour le consoler, adoucir le ton brutal sur lequel il avait dit ces paroles, et le blond sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, luttant pour ne pas laisser éclater ses sanglots. Mais la douleur au cœur était si forte qu'il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se mit à pleurer doucement, blessé et honteux.

Pas une seule fois cette nuit là Toshiya ne s'enquit de l'état de Jui. Il lui demanda mentalement de lui pardonner, mais ne fit pas un geste pour le rassurer. Cette pensée fit d'autant plus mal au plus jeune qu'il comprenait réellement maintenant qu'il se passait quelque chose après sa sortie du travail, et il se jura, en frottant ses yeux rouges, de trouver quoi.

**OoO**

_Je ne devrais pas te faire ça, je le sais... Je me suis laissé prendre, c'est un cercle vicieux, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de moi-même. Je suis son jouet sexuel, sa poupée de chair, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne m'a pas forcé... Je suis tombé tout seul dans les charmes de sa séduction, et lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas en sortir, il était trop tard. Parce que oui, au début j'ai trouvé ça tellement bon, tellement fort de lui appartenir, que je me suis laissé entraîné plus loin encore. Je l'aime, mais d'un amour impossible et passionnel. Son corps se fond en moi avec violence et même ça, même ça je l'accepte, parce que c'est lui, parce qu'il aime ça, alors je dois aussi y prendre plaisir. Pour toi, Jui, mon amour est tendre, protecteur, je ne peux pas me permettre que tu découvres ce qu'il se passe. Je te connais, tu es fragile et trop amoureux, tu ne supporterais pas la révélation. Que puis-je y faire ?... _

Toshiya se leva bien avant Jui, refusant de le voir à son chevet, le visage fatigué, les yeux brûlés par les larmes, le regard désespéré. Une telle vision n'accentuerait que davantage les remords. Et quelle était leur utilité ? Rien ne pouvait changer, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Il se glissa hors des draps en prenant bien garde de ne pas trop les bouger pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller. C'était pour lui qu'il se taisait, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente trahi. Le brun savait que la seule façon d'échapper à Karyu, c'était d'attendre qu'il se lasse de lui. Et encore... Qui savait ce qui l'attendrait lorsque ce moment là arriverait ?

Il chercha dans le noir ses vêtements de la veille, ne pouvant pas allumer la lumière pour en sortir de propres, et partit s'habiller dans le salon. Son pantalon de cuir moula à nouveau les jambes fines et les hanches provocantes, et il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à la nuit qu'il allait passer le soir-même. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, aucune envie de s'allonger sur un lit inconnu pour écarter les cuisses et les lui offrir. Et pourtant... Pourtant il avait envie de le sentir le pilonner, envie d'entendre ses grognements de plus en plus rauques, envie de sentir ce liquide chaud l'envahir et lui rappeler presque de façon jouissive qu'il était à lui... Etrange comme Karyu faisait naître en lui des sentiments aussi contradictoires...

Il négligea de manger avant de partir, prit dans des pensées qui lui remplissaient le ventre à elles seules. Mais pour changer des habitudes, il regarda la table vide et se mit en tête de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son amant. _C'est dérisoire, mais peut-être que ça apaisera la douleur de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit..._ Il ne vit pas, alors qu'il avait enfin terminé, la silhouette de Jui se découpant dans l'embrasure de la porte, frêle et presque immatérielle. Toshiya leva les yeux et l'aperçut alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, mais détourna aussitôt son regard du sien, se sentant mal à l'aise sous la lueur de reproches qu'il y lisait. Le blond ne souffla pas un mot, ne lui souhaita pas une bonne journée, et resta pratiquement de marbre quand Toshiya posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci aurait voulu s'excuser, lui dire que la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était le faire souffrir, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Il se détacha de lui, délaissant le corps étroit et chaud, et partit sans se retourner. En y repensant, il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il avait voulu toucher sa main, elle lui avait paru glacée.

**OoO**

Jui resta un long moment, le regard dans le vide, à n'entendre rien d'autre que sa respiration laborieuse et le battement régulier de son coeur. Il se sentait à bout, épuisé de l'attendre de longues heures sans pouvoir espérer recevoir un peu d'attention lorsqu'il rentrait enfin, épuisé de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, épuisé de ne pas pouvoir passer de moments tendres ou enflammés, et épuisé par-dessus tout, d'être devenu un fantôme. Il était devenu si transparent aux yeux de Toshiya, presque inutile. Il avait l'impression de n'être là que pour qu'il est l'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un. _Pourquoi tout cela a-t-il changé ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour y remédier ? Je ne veux pas que tu ne fasses plus attention à moi ! Je veux exister à tes yeux ! Je veux que tu m'aimes, Toshiya ! Aime-moi ! _Son poing se serra à lui faire mal, et il ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la douleur qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Il massa ses phalanges en grimaçant et mis un temps avant de remarquer la nourriture qui l'attendait sur la table. Etrangement, aucune pensée ne lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne le remercia pas, il ne lui en voulut pas de n'avoir pas su lui prodiguer cette attention dès le départ. Il se contenta de l'avaler, le vide dans sa tête lui donnant la très nette impression de ne plus être lui.

**OoO**

Vingt et une heures déjà. Jui ne se souvenait plus très bien depuis combien de temps ses jambes étaient engourdies, tandis qu'il somnolait sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier soir. Il n'en attendrait pas un de plus pour découvrir ce que Toshiya faisait après le travail. Car il était évident qu'il ne restait pas aussi tard au restaurant. Il était déterminé à savoir. Il attendait donc de le voir sortir pour le filer. Au début, il avait pensé que peut-être Toshiya n'allait pas du tout travailler, et qu'il passait toute la journée dehors, mais il s'était fait discret et avait été vérifier qu'il était bien présent. Jusqu'à présent, son amant était toujours dans le bâtiment. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à son portable. Il trépignait d'impatience, mais savait qu'il ne sortirait pas avant vingt deux heures. Il prit son mal en patience, s'étirant et bougeant un peu sur son siège pour faire passer l'endolorissement de son corps, tapotant d'une main sur le volant, puis se décida à mettre la musique.

_mou nakanai yo nakanai yo boku ha _**(4)**_  
Ah kowaresou kowareteiku boku ga..._

_Je ne pleurerai plus, je ne pleurerai pas_

_Je tombe en morceaux_

_sayonara furidashita ame ga kokoro nurasu  
sayonara kimi no omoide ga boku ni tokeru_

_Adieu, la pluie vient noyer mon cœur_

_Adieu, mes souvenirs de toi se fondent en moi_

_sayonara mou deau koto ha dekinai kedo  
sayonara..._

_Adieu, nous ne nous unirons plus jamais mais_

_Adieu... _

Jui se laissa bercé par la mélodie, fermant les yeux sans pouvoir repousser les images qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Etrange qu'il tombe sur de telles paroles alors que peut-être dans quelques heures, il dirait adieu à Toshiya... Il crispa la mâchoire. Non, si lui ne l'aimait plus, Jui en revanche brûlait toujours d'amour pour lui... Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui, il ne pouvait l'envisager. Il se sentait né pour cette rencontre, pour cette histoire, né pour Toshiya. Il était son but, sa raison de vivre. Il le garderait auprès de lui, quel qu'en soit les moyens.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette facilement reconnaissable de son amant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, ses mains devinrent moites, tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi il restait planté sur le trottoir, sans bouger. _Est-ce qu'il m'a vu ?_ Son doute se dissipa lorsqu'il vit avec effarement une voiture s'arrêter près de lui et que Toshiya y monta sans hésitation, comme mu par l'habitude. Jui démarra au moment où ils passèrent devant lui, et pu apercevoir le profil affriolant d'un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, mais qu'il reconnu pourtant de suite. _C'est ce Karyu... _Aussitôt, son regard se fit plus transperçant, plus jaloux, plus dangereux... Il commença à les suivre, sentant monter en lui comme une colère froide et venimeuse, un désir de meurtre sournois qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

**OoO**

- Toshiya, chuchota Karyu d'une voix suave, se retournant à demi vers lui en profitant de l'arrêt au feu rouge.

- Ha... hai ?

La main de l'homme vint glisser sur sa joue, puis balaya son torse à mesure qu'un sourire pervers se formait sur ses lèvres, et que ses doigts, arrivant à son entrejambe, tâtaient sans pudeur ce que cachait le cuir. Toshiya déglutit, calmant le désir qui se propageait dans ses reins.

- J'aurai une surprise pour toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras...

Il exerça une pression mesurée sur les testicules, observant le visage qui peu à peu se déformait de plaisir sous la caresse. Karyu continua son geste, la bouche entrouverte, le regard concentré sur la tête brune qui menaçait de pencher vers l'arrière, et sentit une main chaude s'emparer de son poignet.

- Continue... souffla Toshiya d'une voix laborieuse.

Il l'aurait bien fait, poussé par l'envie croissante qui montait en lui, mais le feu avait changé de couleur et les conducteurs mécontents derrière s'impatientaient. Karyu grogna et embrassa fiévreusement son partenaire comme pour l'excuser de devoir arrêter là.

- Patiente encore un peu et je te jure que tu goûteras à mieux...

La vitre de la portière reçut le front brûlant de Toshiya qui tentait de reprendre un souffle normal après ce qu'il avait subi. Il glissa sa main là où un instant plus tôt se trouvait celle de son patron et ne pu s'empêcher d'y toucher, laissant échapper un petit gémissement au souvenir du regard emplit de convoitise posé sur lui. Karyu le regarda faire un moment avant de l'arrêter, le souffle aussi court que lui.

- Arrête maintenant. Ne te gâche pas en caresses solitaires alors que tu auras bientôt plus...

Toshiya secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et une fois dehors, soulagé par la fraîcheur de l'air, il se sentit un peu calmé. Karyu verrouilla la voiture puis l'entraîna d'une pression sur les reins vers le love hôtel.

- Ce soir, tu verras comme ce sera intense...

**OoO**

Lorsque devant lui, ils mirent un long moment à démarrer, Jui commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne voyait pas bien les deux hommes mais il lui semblait très nettement avoir vu Karyu se pencher vers Toshiya. Après tout, ils étaient peu être simplement en train de discuter... Non, cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas du tout la possessivité du blond. Il savait que tout était en train de se dérouler chronologiquement, et que bientôt il serait fixé. La voiture s'ébranla enfin, et Jui ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi après un moment, elle commença à ralentir. Il n'y avait aucun café par ici, aucun commerce mis à part un magasin de fruits et légumes et... Il tourna la tête sur la droite et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et de stupeur. _Non, ça ne peut pas être ici, il doit y avoir une erreur ! C'est impossible ! _Mais non, ils s'étaient bien arrêtés sur le parking, et descendaient maintenant, en se dirigeant, incroyablement proches, vers le bâtiment. Leur démarche faisait présumer qu'ils avaient l'habitude. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée au-dessous de la grande pancarte clignotante et Toshiya disparut de son champ de vision. Jui se sentit complètement anéanti.

**OoO**

- Tiens, mets ça, ordonna Karyu, une cigarette à la main, négligemment affalé sur le lit, les jambes écartées sans soucis de bienséance, tendant à Toshiya des habits qu'il devinait bien légers.

_Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ? _Il entra dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit, sans savoir que de l'autre côté Karyu imaginait chaque vêtement glissant sur son corps, puis sur le sol carrelé. Une fois nu, il se décida à regarder ce qu'il allait devoir porter ce soir là. Une nuisette de satin, un string noir en dentelle et des porte-jarretelles... Il frissonna, n'imaginant que trop bien le regard qui le déshabillerait une fois qu'il sortirait pour aller se mettre à cheval sur les cuisses de son patron, se frottant contre lui pour le provoquer. Cette pensée l'excitait... Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas du. Il allait encore une fois servir de divertissement, être manipulé par les pulsions de cet homme, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son comportement était presque similaire à celui des victimes s'éprenant de leurs ravisseurs lors d'un hold-up. Il était atteint du syndrome de Stockholm version débauche...

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'attacher les lanières noires à ses bas, Toshiya s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la perruque brune qui était tombée à terre, et la ramassa avant de s'en coiffer. Il s'observa un moment dans le miroir, mais ne pu détacher les yeux de son propre reflet. On devinait facilement qu'il n'était pas là pour avoir recours à des mœurs innocents. Il se pencha et attrapa le petit tube qu'il avait posé sur le bord du lavabo avec le reste de son maquillage. Il recourba ses cils d'une fine couche de noir, posa une touche de blush sur ses joues avant de faire glisser le bâtonnet pourpre sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es belle, murmura une voix dans son dos.

Toshiya s'attendait à ce que Karyu fasse irruption, mais un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa bouche contre son épaule pour la lécher doucement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme travesti, découvrant que les mains s'aventurant sur le tissu semblaient faites pour les caresses.

- Moi ? Tsukasa, un ami de notre cher Karyu. Il m'avait dit un jour qu'il me montrerait une de ses plus belles pouliches, et voilà la chose faite. Alors cette nuit, je vais te monter...

Toshiya se raidit à la crue métaphore. Karyu le partageait, Karyu le vendait, Karyu le prêtait... Karyu le trahissait.

- Allez viens, on ne va pas le faire attendre...

Le nouveau venu le tira par la main et Karyu se redressa en les entendant entrer. Il écrasa sa cigarette et lança un grand sourire à son salarié.

- Elle te plaît ma surprise ?

C'était _ça _la surprise ?

- Mais que... Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est simple, chérie, lui susurra Tsukasa dans l'oreille. Tu vas être doublement honoré cette fois. Tu verras, on va bien prendre soin de toi...

D'un geste brusque, Toshiya fut propulsé sur le lit, et l'instant d'après, le poids d'un corps l'écrasa. Allongé sur le ventre, il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue, tandis que des mains rampaient sur ses cuisses, jouant à malmener ses fesses comme les seins d'une femme, tandis que le sentiment d'avoir été trompé grandissait en lui.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, lui ordonna la voix familière de Karyu.

Toshiya obéit, et on lui redressa la tête.

- Sois gentil, accepte ton nouveau partenaire.

Puis il commença à faire glisser sa braguette et à baisser son pantalon. Sans réfléchir, perdant tout sens de la situation, Toshiya se mit à caresser le boxer tendu à la hauteur de son visage, d'abord du bout des doigts puis avec la langue à travers l'étoffe. Karyu l'enjoignit à continuer en glissant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, indiquant de l'autre à Tsukasa d'attendre qu'il commence sa fellation. Le pauvre garçon, emporté par sa passion pour l'homme avec qui il couchait plusieurs fois par semaine, n'avait dans l'idée que de lui faire plaisir, embrassant la peau fragile de l'aine après avoir ôté le boxer, puis ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur le sommet de son érection, et Karyu laissa échapper un petit soupir, approchant brusquement ses hanches pour lui signifier de le prendre en bouche. Mais Toshiya semblait perdu dans son jeu de la sensualité, faisant courir lentement sa langue avec application jusqu'à la base de son sexe, épris de la sensation de lui transmettre l'amour sanguin et interdit qui brûlait dans ses veines.

- Dépêche-toi ! grogna l'homme derrière, assis sur le lit. Je m'impatiente.

Karyu, qui avait presque oublié la présence de son ami, grisé par les délicieuses succions exercées sur son intimité, releva des yeux embués de plaisir, les doigts toujours perdus dans les cheveux synthétiques de son éphèbe à quatre pattes devant lui.

- Attends... Encore un... aah... peu...

- Non ! J'ai déjà trop attendu !

Toshiya sentit des mains avides lui agripper la taille et se glisser dans son string pour en évincer sa lourde impatience. Il se troubla, puis reporta son attention sur Karyu qui l'appelait doucement, lui chuchotant des phrases incohérentes pour le rassurer. Mais bientôt, les doigts de Tsukasa palpèrent la surface de son entrecuisse comme pour y chercher un point sensible. Le travesti laissa échapper un petit gémissement, plus de peur que de plaisir, et presque instantanément, l'invité vint frotter son bassin contre son fessier.

- Mmh... Tu me donnes faim ma belle...

Sans le prévenir, il le pénétra d'un coup, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un cri sourd qui le perturba dans son action. Il agrippa ses mains pour tenter de se dégager mais Tsukasa le prit en traître, torturant la tension naissance de Toshiya, provoquée par les gémissements de Karyu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es impétueux !

Il aurait voulu lui ordonner de le lâcher, lui cracher dessus, l'insulter, mais cela n'aurait pas plu à Karyu... Il supporta en silence les premiers coups de reins, les premiers déchirements qu'il sentait en lui, puis peu à peu il se rendit compte à quel point il était sale. Il couchait avec un homme qui n'était pas son compagnon, et se laissait prendre par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, et méprisait à présent. Mais connaissait-il réellement mieux Karyu ? Tout ce qu'il savait de lui était strictement professionnel et... charnel. Jamais ils ne s'étaient échangé de mots tendres ni quoi que ce soit. Toshiya n'en avait jamais demandé ni ressenti le besoin, son amour n'était pas le même que celui qu'il portait à Jui. Pourtant, il avait toujours cette envie d'être avec Karyu, d'enserrer ses hanches entre ses cuisses, et de sentir sa peau contre la sienne...

La brutalité des va et vient de Tsukasa lui vrillait le bas des reins. Une douleur sourde y naquit, tandis que son bas-ventre lascivement masturbé par l'autre, lui laissait échapper des petits cris étouffés par l'érection dans sa bouche.

Lorsque Karyu se libéra, Toshiya se raccrocha à ce goût de lui dans sa bouche, avant qu'il ne le quitte pour s'écrouler en haletant sur le lit. Il fut alors livré aux pulsions bestiales de Tsukasa, qui bien que d'apparence calme et innocente, se révélait être un amant cruel. Les sons s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte, à mi chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement, étaient les seuls parvenant à ses oreilles. Il se sentait totalement étranger au plaisir que ressentait son bourreau, bien loin de lui procurer les mêmes sensations que Karyu. Il n'y avait pas la même saveur dans ses pénétrations que dans les siennes. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était ses sentiments pour son patron qui changeaient tout.

A son tour, Tsukasa atteignit l'orgasme, poussant un râle épuisé avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos, se retirant du même coup des chairs rougies par la violence. Toshiya resta en tremblant dans la même position, les yeux grands ouverts fixant la tâche brillante sur le drap entre ses genoux. Puis les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, secouées par les pleurs. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'enquit de la raison de son comportement, il les entendit discuter de voix rendues pâteuses par le plaisir se dissipant, puis il y eut des bruits, et il comprit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Il laissa alors tout son corps s'effondrer sur le matelas, imprimant du rouge sur la blancheur des coussins. Il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux et à se laisser aller, dégoûté et désireux d'oublier cette soirée lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Karyu tout près de son visage.

Il se redressa pour le voir sourire.

- Tu as été parfait.

Il l'embrassa avec gourmandise comme pour le récompenser de sa docilité, et Toshiya le regarda s'éloigner d'un regard las et tourmenté. Déjà, Tsukasa s'était rhabillé, et incitait son ami à se dépêcher de rentrer.

- Ta femme va s'impatienter.

Karyu lui jeta alors un regard plein de colère, comme s'il avait tenu à ce que son jeune protégé ne soit pas au courant. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il y sentit de l'amertume teintée de désillusion.

- Tu es marié...

Il ne pleurait plus, mais il se sentait étrangement atteint par la nouvelle, comme s'il était à la fois heureux qu'il trompe sa compagne avec lui, que lui aussi trahisse quelqu'un qu'il semblait aimer, mais qu'il prenait une nouvelle fois pleinement conscience que celui dont il était le pantin n'était pas à lui, c'était uniquement lui qui le possédait. Karyu détacha son regard du jeune homme et reboutonna son pantalon avant de retrouver une parfaite impassibilité, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux comme il le faisait toujours après chaque acte. Mais Toshiya le rattrapa par le tissu de sa chemise, le forçant à attendre. Lentement, il fit volte-face, se retrouvant confronté à l'objet de son désir, l'éphèbe de luxure. Le rouge de ses lèvres était étalé sur son menton, et il avait laissé tomber sa perruque, faisant figure d'androgyne en satin noir.

- Karyu... Karyu, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La question le choqua, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il réfléchit un log moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Tsukasa lui attrapa l'épaule et le pressa de le quitter.

- Karyu ! s'exclama Toshiya en s'élançant à sa suite.

- Tu sais très bien de quel genre est notre relation. Il n'a jamais été question d'amour, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Et le jeune homme le regarda partir, muettement, riant intérieurement de s'être laissé abusé de la sorte. Mais alors que la porte aller se refermer sur la chambre où il restait à présent seul, il le vit se retourner et secouer la tête avant de former silencieusement un « Hai ».

**OoO**

Toshiya sortit du love hôtel bien après ses deux amants de la soirée, son sac à la main. Il revoyait encore dans sa tête les lèvres de Karyu qui lui avaient répondu ce qu'il avait, dans le fond, toujours voulu entendre. Oui, il l'aimait, d'un amour imparfait, sale, exalté, fanatique, atrophié... Un amour de cette chair dans laquelle il se fondait, de ce corps qui se donnait à lui, et également de la personne qu'était Toshiya dans son lit. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Et Karyu l'avait reconnu. Il n'était plus le seul à être dépendant maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux des jouets. Il avait compris que tout comme lui, il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette passion, s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour, même avec violence et douleur.

Quelqu'un lui fit des appels de phare. Il protégea ses yeux de la lumière aveuglante et la voiture s'arrêta juste en face de lui, le parc-choc à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il ne discerna d'abord pas le conducteur, puis après un moment, il découvrit avec effarement que Jui le dévisageait d'un regard glacial. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, bordel ?!_ Il fit lentement le tour, et s'aperçut qu'il lui intimait de monter sans le regarder ni prononcer un mot. Il aurait cru le voir hurler, pleurer, désespérer, mais son apathie lui fit froid dans le dos. Jui conduisit mécaniquement, sans trahir d'émotion, sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil, alors que lui ne cessait d'espérer un regard.

- Jui... Jui, je suis désolé...

Il ne fit même pas attention à ses mots.

**OoO**

Toshiya rentra le premier dans l'appartement, qui lui appartenait par ailleurs, et se demanda un instant si Jui serait toujours là le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas décroché une seule parole, et le brun commençait sérieusement à trouver la chose alarmante. Mais les tentatives qu'il avait faites pour renouer la conversation avaient piètrement échoué. Alors qu'il entrait en premier dans la chambre, se laissant aller sur le lit avec détachement, les yeux clos fermés sur une profonde envie de s'endormir et de disparaître, Il entendit alors résonner, pour la première fois de la journée, la voix fluttée dans laquelle il percevait la douleur qu'il avait jusqu'à présent bien cachée.

- Va te laver.

Toshiya redressa son buste, se maintenant sur les coudes et posa son regard sur le corps fin et fragile debout au pied du lit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sale.

Le brun resta un moment en arrêt, consterné que ces mots sortent de sa bouche, et qu'il ose lui dire la vérité en face aussi clairement. Mais il ne broncha pas et suivit son ordre, comme lorsque Karyu lui avait demandé de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il referma la porte sur l'image de Jui, qui n'avait pas bougé, et commença à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Un bain aurait l'avantage de le détendre un peu. Il tira sur son tee-shirt et l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce, faisant de même avec son pantalon. Il allait se glisser dans l'eau montée haut contre les parois froides, lorsqu'il s'aperçut dans le miroir et son visage se fit triste. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était encore maquillé. Deux traînées de larmes avaient emporté le mascara, laissant des traces noires sur ses joues, coulant de ses yeux perdus et fatigués. Sa bouche était encore rouge, gardant les marques du dernier baiser passionné de Karyu. Il avait l'air d'un travesti prostitué qui s'était fait violé par un de ses clients... Et c'est ainsi que Jui avait du le voir. Honteux et dégoûté, et tenta machinalement d'effacer ce qu'il avait sur le visage, ne l'étalant que plus encore. Epuisé, il finit par capituler, et se glissa dans l'eau tout entier, désireux de laver son corps de l'affront qu'il avait subi, à défaut de blanchir son âme. Il sortit la tête de l'eau et l'appuya contre le bord de la baignoire, laissant le silence enveloppant de la pièce blanche l'environner et apaiser tant bien que mal son envie de vomir. Quand le bruit d'ouverture de la porte le fit sursauter à moitié. Jui portait un peignoir en soie qu'il connaissait bien pour savoir qu'il le mettait sur sa peau nue juste avant de se laver. Toshiya le regarda sans comprendre marcher jusqu'à lui, et sans le lâcher des yeux, faire glisser l'habit sur ses bras fins, puis il le posa avec précaution sur le rebord, accroché au robinet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'abîme en tombant trop précipitamment. Après quoi, le blond passa une jambe dans l'eau chaude, la glissant entre les chevilles de Toshiya avant de le rejoindre complètement. Celui-ci ne comprenait vraiment rien aux agissements de son compagnon. Comment pouvait-il vouloir encore se laver avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de Jui comme pour répondre à sa silencieuse question. Il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à venir doucement caler ses cuisses de chaque côté de son bassin. Ses mains jaillirent de l'eau et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant sa langue avec tendresse contre la sienne. Toshiya hésita, puis l'attira davantage vers lui en passant ses bras autour de son buste.

- Ne, Totchi... Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

Décidément, son comportement était de plus en plus perturbant... Jui caressa sa nuque, regardant béatement tomber les gouttes d'eau sur la peau blanche, et reporta son regard dans le sien.

- P... Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai envie, répondit-il simplement en caressant ses lèvres de l'index.

Envie... Il avait envie de lui ?... C'était impossible. Il sonda un instant les yeux clairs du plus jeune, tentant d'y déceler ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'amusement, un pli de sa bouche qui signifierait clairement que son ton était plus que narquois... Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela. Rien.

- Si c'est une mauvaise blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle...

- Pourquoi tu te fâches, koi no ? Cela fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as pas étrenné comme ça... Faisons-le... Une dernière fois.

C'était donc cela... Jui le quittait. Demain, il se retrouverait seul dans son appartement, l'angoisse au ventre à l'idée de retrouver Karyu le soir même. Quelle belle rupture... Il ne lui demandait même pas d'explications... Mais y en avait-il réellement à fournir ? Jui avait compris... Jui savait qu'il n'avait rien à redire à tout cela. Les faits étaient là, ce qu'il avait vu, même un tant soit peu déformé, c'était la réalité. Toshiya lui sourit faiblement et s'empara de ses lèvres, tandis que les mains du blond, à nouveau sous l'eau, commençaient leurs lentes caresses aquatiques sur son sexe. La chaleur ne tarda pas à l'envahir, il avait oublié combien Jui savait si bien le faire. Il haleta doucement contre son torse fin avant de lui faire comprendre d'une pression sur les hanches qu'il était prêt à le recevoir. Il se glissa en lui presque avec patience, et un gémissement s'échappa de la jolie bouche de son amant, qui agrippa ses épaules et commença la danse de son bassin contre le sien. Toshiya ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti pareille émotion, comme s'il s'étaient tous les deux résignés à se quitter après cela. Ils y mettaient tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient encore ressentir l'un pour l'autre, et le mouvement continu provoquant le clapotis de l'eau et les exclamations de plaisir qui résonnaient dans l'étroite pièce avait presque comme un goût d'apaisement, de paradis. Tout était beau, tout était parfait. Ils allaient jouir et peut-être même dormir une dernière fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toshiya rejeta la tête en arrière, et sentit son cou assailli avec délice par la langue de son homologue qui menait l'acte. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il était merveilleusement déterminé à ce que cette dernière fois soit une des plus belles. Le brun en venait même à oublier totalement la douleur que Tsukasa avait laissée dans ses reins. Mais alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus fort, Jui ralentit la cadence, et ce n'était pas pour cause de fatigue. Il quitta sa position pour le regarder, rouvrant les yeux pour chercher les siens, d'un air perdu et incrédule. Le temps se figea autour de lui. Ce n'était pas de rupture que Jui avait voulu parler. C'était de suicide. Ses deux mains étaient serrées sur le manche d'un couteau, et Toshiya pouvait nettement constater sa détermination, tant dans son regard que dans la poigne crispée des jointures blanchies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

- N'aies pas peur, le rassura Jui d'une voix câline.

Il donna un petit coup de rein et bougea un peu plus son corps pour le faire aller plus profondément en lui.

- Aah... Arrête ça !... Tu es... malade ! Pose cette... arme !

- Shht... Je ne peux pas te laisser à un autre, tu comprends ça ? Tu es à moi, et tu le seras pour toujours. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux ?

- Non, pas du tout ! cria Toshiya, lui faisant perdre son sourire fou.

- Tu me déçois, lâcha le blond d'un air sombre. Donne-moi ton poignet, mon amour... Donne.

- Quoi ?!

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, ses réflexes annihilés par le plaisir et l'épuisement, il sentit un picotement au niveau de son bras droit et poussa un cri en voyant le sang s'échapper dans l'eau à gros bouillons.

- Jui ! Arrête !

- Non, mon ange. Nous allons tous les deux revivre ailleurs et ensemble, loin de ce Karyu qui t'a fait du mal, loin de tous.

- J'aime Karyu !

- Non, tu ne l'aimes pas ! Il t'a manipulé !

Pris par la colère, il trancha le deuxième poignet de son amant qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour le retirer, trop affaibli. Le froid commença à l'envahir, il ne ressentait plus ni la tiédeur du bain ni la chaleur de la peau contre la sienne. Il ne pu rien faire pour l'empêcher de s'infliger le même traitement, et le vit faire d'un œil médusé. A présent, leurs plaies ouvertes avaient rendue l'eau totalement sanguinolente, ils baignaient dans ce liquide qui éclaboussait leurs corps toujours l'un dans l'autre, et ils attendaient, lentement et inexorablement que leurs paupières se ferment. Toshiya luttait contre son propre corps, tentait de bouger, de ne pas rester là comme résigné, attendant la mort. Mais plus rien ne voulait lui répondre. Jui avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, et son visage était à moitié enfouit dans son cou, si bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il était déjà parti ou non. Alors il repensa à ce qu'avait été sa misérable vie. Les clichés populaires du défilement ininterrompu d'images du passé s'averra être vrai. La mort imminente, tout lui revenait très nettement en mémoire. Son enfance oubliée, sa mère morte si jeune, son père se démenant comme il pouvait avec son petit salaire, ses premiers amours maladroits, ses échecs scolaires, ses débuts dans la débauche, sa rencontre avec Jui, sa première fois avec Karyu, et tout autant de souvenirs malheureux lui laissant un arrière goût amer au fond de la bouche, en plus de cette odeur forte de sang dans les narines qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Un sanglot lui échappa, faisant tressauter son buste, réveillant le blond qui murmura d'une voix faible :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir !...

- Tu ne meurs pas, Totchi, tu t'endors avec moi...

- Arrête de rire ! Je ne veux pas... Je veux... Lui...

- Ne pense pas à lui ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas entendre son nom dans ta bouche ! Dis-le mien s'il-te plaît...

- Non...

- Toshiya... Si tu m'aimes...

Les ténèbres prirent peu à peu possession de sa vision, et Toshiya se sentit couler dans une masse compacte et épaisse d'ombres. Tout était allé si vite... Il se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point avancer et vivre était difficile et éprouvant, alors que la mort étendait son linceul de silence avec une vive tranquilité. Tant d'épreuves, tant de joies, anéanties d'un coup, sans lendemain... Mourir... C'était si facile... Peut-être était-ce la seule façon pour de _lui_ échapper?... D'échapper à un amour... mortel? Ses yeux perdirent peu à peu de leur éclat, mais l'écran d'obscurité lui laissa entrevoir le regard amoureux, satisfait mais mélancolique de Jui planté dans le sien, et il lui sembla qu'avant de mourir, ses propres lèvres avaient prononcées un nom :

- Jui...

**OoOoO**

**(1)** Titre d'un film de Roman Polanski  
**(2) **Nii, ça te rappelle pas un certain moment avec un certain bassiste portant un certain bandeau sur le nez ? 8D  
**(3) **Menteur  
**(4) **Ce sont les paroles de Lhasa, de La'cryma Christi

**Mot de la fin : **Mon dieu ce que c'était drôle...


End file.
